


The Hardest Decision

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [123]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Internalised ableism, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Anthony didn’t stop running until he reached the car, because if he did, he felt sure he would go back.





	The Hardest Decision

Anthony didn’t stop running until he reached the car, because if he did, he felt sure he would go back. It was better this way. He couldn’t condemn Edith to a life spent nursing him, it wouldn’t be right. It was selfish of him to want her to stay with him when he knew she deserved better. He had to let her fly, even if it meant he couldn’t be beside her. It had been the hardest decision he had ever made, but he had to let Edith go. 

A tear rolled down his cheek. He loved her too much.


End file.
